


Fluff in the Shadow Gallery

by Lady_Victra



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Sexual Tension, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Victra/pseuds/Lady_Victra
Summary: I'm planning this to be a series of fluff to get all this out of my brain. Also as a form of procrastination to avoid school essays and writing my own book. Please enjoy and review! Woo. The stories are set after Evey's awakening as a "what if?" she came back months before the fifth.
Relationships: Evey Hammond/V
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Periods in the Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let's get fluffy!

\----  
\----

Evey awoke with a groan. She sat up slowly, tenderly placing a hand across her stomach and swung her legs onto the frigid stone floor of the Shadow Gallery. She doubled over, breathing heavily.

You've got to be kidding me.

Turning around, she lifted her bedcovers and a small red mark confirmed her suspicions. As per usual, her monthly time arrived unceremoniously and with the worst taste. Her PJs were in no better shape. Flushing from the thought of V finding her like this, she pushed herself into a standing position with a whimper.

Quiet! You know he can hear anything!

Waddling, Evey quickly stripped the bed, grabbed a new set of clothes, a spare tampon from her purse and scuttled down the hall into the washroom. Her back was killing her. All she needed right now was some Advil and a heating pad. When she was done getting the situation under control, she made her way slowly to the kitchen. Halfway there, she paused against the wall, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Evey? Are you alright?" V asked, popping his head through the kitchen doorway.

Evey groaned. She was afraid this would happen.

"I'm f-f-fine V. Thank you." She smiled meekly.

With a tilt of his mask, and a sharp tsk, he strode down the hallway and offered her his arm as support.

"I don't believe you," he said warmly but with an edge of fear. The amount of weight Evey dedicated to his arm told him enough. She was in a lot of pain.

Evey let out a shaky laugh, followed by a deep groan.

"Ok, you win. My body is throwing its own revolution. Let's just say it's a bloody one."

It took a second for the information to click into V's head. Hours of scouring through medical journals flickered past his mind's eye until one page stuck.

The Menstrual Cycle and Female Anatomy.

It was a chapter he never thought he would have to use. Ever. After Larkhill there were no women in his life to recall who had experienced their cycle. As such, he distinctly remembered skipping the section. He cursed himself internally.

Evey's knees buckling pulled him out of his reverie.

"Ugh, whyyy," Evey hissed through clenched teeth. Her instinct was to curl into a little ball then and there on the stone floor and she tried her best. She would have succeeded if V hadn't tightened his grip on her arm. He lowered himself slowly with her.

"Evey, what can I do?" He rubbed slow circles on her back, waiting.

"I'll j-j-ust head to the c-couch. You don't need to do anything. Or actually, can you just use one of your knives to slice off the lower half of my body? I'll keep the top half. Thanks V." He chuckled, his fawksian grin smiling down at her.

"No can do m'lady. Unfortunately, I'm an undeniable supporter of revolutions and therefore am required to keep your lower half intact. Ah! Could you imagine the hypocrisy? Now," V said, with a tone of finality, "let me see what we can do about making this better."

Before Evey could protest, V tucked his free arm below her knees and scooped her up. He carried her tightly to the media room, enjoying himself more than he would care to admit aloud. Evey let herself be swept away by the sensation of his strong embrace. She closed her eyes briefly against his shoulder, using his scent to distract her from the pain.

He smells like parchment, leather and spice. Mm.

She felt him retreat as he deposited her carefully onto the couch and let out a small protest before she could stop herself. Luckily, V interpreted it as pain.

"I have medical supplies in my room. Would you care for some painkillers? I have everything from Advil to Morphine." He clasped his hands in front of his body, feet spread in a confident stance, forcing Evey to chuckle at his seriousness. The man really didn't know anything about periods.

"I'll take two Advil's and a heating pad please, hold the Morphine." She smiled in gratitude. Unbeknownst to her V returned it beneath his mask. He knew she wouldn't need the Morphine, but he wanted to make her smile. Somehow it helped cover up his own discomfort.

"As my lady commands." He gave a quick bow, and turned to leave but stopped himself. "Err, actually Evey," V sighed, "unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity to procure a heating pad from Chancellor Sutler yet. But I think I have a solution."

With a ponderous tilt of his mask, V went to go fulfill his mission. Evey watched him go, wiggling herself into the most comfortable position possible. It took a few tries before she settled. Grabbing one of many thick blankets slung over the back of the couch, she tucked herself in. Pulling it up to her chin, she caught a faint trace of the scent from before.

It's just as comforting as being close to him. She thought, sighing. Since returning, she had relaxed increasingly into their friendship. It was nice, finally letting her anger go. However, it left more room for other, more troublesome thoughts to resurface. She tried not to blush as the click of his boots approached.

"Voilà, two Advil for you." V said, offering her the small pills and a glass of water in his typical grandiose fashion. She looked...cute. Brown eyes stared up at him from her well-wrapped cocoon. He nearly dropped his other load.

"What's that for?" Evey asked between gulps of water.

"You'll see." Placing a bowl of steaming water on the coffee table, V left and promptly returned with a kitchen chair and cloth. He took a seat, and let the cloth soak in the water until it too was steaming. Evey watched curiously as he wrung it out and folded it delicately. He paused, and his mask tilted.

"Hmm," he grumbled low in his chest. "I wouldn't normally ask this of you Evey, but I don't want to burn you. Would you mind if I remove my gloves?"

Is he really asking me that?

A sudden wave of love for the man washed over her. Was he really willing to show her his hands? The only time she had seen them seemed so long ago. Even then he had quickly covered them, apologizing. She had been waiting since to catch a closer glimpse of his real skin. Now he was...offering it to her?

"Yes, of course, I don't mind V. Thank you."

Thank you for trusting me.

With a slow nod, V placed the cloth momentarily on his knee while he slipped off the leather. Evey tried not to stare. Yes, the burns were bad, but the scarred patterns had a certain beauty that captivated her. It was like the veins in jade or the grain in wood. Unpredictable. Wild. She felt the sudden urge to reach out and trace them.

"Lift your shirt a little."

"Wha-?" Evey asked dumbly. V was thankful his mask held a certain consistency of blush.

"Your shirt, Evey. I don't want to get it wet," he tried again, patting the cloth to check it's temperature. It was hot enough to do what he wanted, but not hot enough to burn her skin.

Oh, sweet irony you torture me again.

Evey understood and pulling up the hem of her shirt, allowed him to tuck the hot cloth into the edge of her pants. His fingers brushed briefly over her stomach before he pulled away to recline in the chair, forcing Evey to shiver at the direct contact. His hands were warmer than the cloth - they were fire. She sighed as her muscles relaxed into the heat.

"That's perfect."

"Mm, good," V chirped.

"V?" Evey asked, closing her eyes. "Will you read to me?"

"Certainly. Do you have a preference?"

As long as it's in your voice, it doesn't matter what you say.

"Surprise me." She said, closing her eyes.

"Very well. Once upon a time..." he began, before Evey interrupted, stifling a laugh.

"Something amusing dearest?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Evey explained. "It's just that normally you choose such classic authors. I was expecting Elliot, Shakespeare, or even Yeats."

"Well, you did ask for a surprise." He chuckled.

"You're right. I'll be quiet now." She grinned, settling back in. The Advil was starting to take effect and the pain was fading more every minute.

"Very well, as I was saying. Once Upon a time..." V's voice washed over Evey, and echoed on the stone walls of the Gallery. When Little Red Hood had found and rescued Granny, V paused to check if the cloth was still retaining its warmth. It had grown lukewarm. Peeling it off, he placed it back into the water.

As he reached over to retrieve the cloth from the bowl, Evey caught his hand. V stumbled over his words but Evey's quiet smile told him to continue. Guiding his palm, Evey placed it on her lower stomach and sighed in pleasure.

It's what she had wanted since he sat down. As much as he feared to admit it, it's what he wanted too.

As he wove his story, he allowed his thumb to brush slowly back and forth, revelling in the smooth texture of her skin.

Perfect.


	2. Snow Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please please review! If you have any fluffy ideas you would like me to try feel free to comment below! Once again I don't own any of the characters!
> 
> Until next time! XD

\------  
\------

"Once again London has seen record-breaking snowfall. Another 10 inches were added last night. An additional 3 inches are expected for this even—."

Even clicked off the television with a sigh. Snow. Christmas. She tried to remember the last time she had celebrated the time of year. Images of her brother making a snowman and her father and mother opening presents bombarded her. Since then, her winters had been sombre to say the least. Every year the only presents her tree had under it were gifts to herself and her flat didn't exactly have a yard in which to experience the snowfall.

Maybe things will be different this year.

Her mind drifted to V who was currently —as he would put it — working on his pyrotechnic flair in the basement of the gallery. Yes, apparently the underground had an even deeper underground. V had created a special room just for his 'practice' and gave Evey strict instructions not to enter when he was working. The waiting to find out wether he would blow himself to pieces always made Evey jittery.

Just think happy thoughts. Distract yourself.

She tried to take her own advice but the only thing that stubbornly entered her mind was the memory of a warm hand on her stomach. Undoubtedly, the hand always led to an arm, and a shoulder and back to V. She sighed. It had been a week since her period had ceased and already the extra hormonal release was giving her a restless energy.

I'm driving myself mad cooped up in here.

Just as the thought entered her mind, a realization took its place.

"Wait a minute," she murmured aloud. "I can leave. Can't I?" For half a month she had settled into simply being there in the Gallery, forgetting that it wasn't the same as the first time. This time she had choices.

"Well you won't find any locked doors here." She recalled the words V had said before she left. Ha! You're right V. And now, I think I'm going to experience that.

Feeling a renewed sense of excitement, Evey quickly found a piece of paper and scribbled a note. Then, when she had finished it to her satisfaction, journeyed down the hallway, through two sets of doors to where a small metal starecase led down to the bomb room. When she arrived she hesitated. Should she knock? What if it caused him to slip up and make a mistake. No, she shook her head, a quiet approach would be better. Bending down, Evey gently flicked the paper under the door with her nail and fled back upstairs to get ready.

V raised a brow beneath his mask as he watched her shadow retreat from behind the door. Of course, he had heard her coming and paused his work. Thankfully he was just stripping wire at the time, not testing fuses.

"Hmm.." He mused after the expected knock didn't arrive and instead a paper was found in its place. Carefully, V picked up the note and angled it toward his small lamp to read.

I challenge you to a duel!

You've got 20 minutes to be dressed and ready to go! The fight will start in an hour. Dress warm because it's cold out.

No knives.

V chuckled, delighted at whatever mystery she was concocting. Never before had somebody given him something to do. It was always his responsibility to keep himself occupied so as to not go entirely insane. It was no mystery how he knew so many odd skills. Hours of endless boredom tended to do that to a person. Still he was a man of honour, and he would show up to this duel.

Each Trojan that is a master of his heart, let him to the field; Troilus, alas!

Oh yes, he would show up. And he would win.

Evey waiting by the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. After much rummaging through her closet, she found her bag of winter clothes and had donned everything from tuque to scarf to boots and mittens. Despite the cool atmosphere of the Gallery she was beginning to sweat. A wave of relief hit her as V rounded the corner, dressed in his typical dapper outfit of black. His cape flowed behind him as he approached her, bowing with his hat in his fingertips as he stopped.

"I believe the fair lady has requested a duel. I'm ready to meet my maker."

Evey grinned. "Perfect! Let's go then!" Turning, Evey pushed the secret latch that unlocked the Gallery door and slid it open. V turned to lock it as they left.

"May I ask where we are going?" V inquired.

"No you may not." Evey responded with a chuckle.

"Ah then I suppose I'll just have to trust you." V shrugged beneath his cloak, linking his arm through Evey's, letting her lead him. Just because they were going to war didn't mean they couldn't be cordial until then.

After walking the labyrinth of tunnels, they eventually made it up onto the streets of London. Night had fallen and the streets were barren, an inenvitable result of the snow. Cars wouldn't be able to move even if they tried. For V, it meant the roofs were impassable. Luckily, with the deep shadows cast by the moon, they would have no need for the discreet route. Or so he thought.

"Ey mum! Whaddya be doing our here at this time o' night?" A Fingerman passed by the end of the alley V and Evey were making their way down. The edge of the man's coat wavered into view as he halted a woman's path.

Before Evey could react, V pressed her against the wall of the alley, hiding them both in the shadows with the aid of his cloak. Drawing it up to his eyes with his forearm, he tilted his hat down so that the white of his mask disappeared. He felt Evey press against him slightly, her eyes trained toward the woman. To prevent a rash mistake, V turned slightly and whispered as soft as a breeze into her ear.

"Wait to see how it plays out. I'll help if necessary."

Evey nodded, suddenly realizing with a pang of guilt she had told him not to bring his knives.

You idiot!

Evey brushed a hand over his ribs to remind him and a faint sigh escaped the lips of his mask. Although, she wasn't sure if it was from the contact or if he got the message.

"I'm so sorry, the snow slowed our progress a bit more than I expected. Our building is right at the end of this block. We'll be better prepared for next curfew I promise."

"Mummy I'm chilly!" A small voice whined. Hidden from their view, the woman hushed her child. With a pwat! the Fingerman spat into the gutter.

"Alright fiwun. Just get outta my sight." His heavy boots sloshed away in the snow and the woman and son passed over the mouth of the alley. When the world had once against reclaimed it's snowy silence, V turned to Evey.

Beautiful.

The warmth of her breath formed a cloud around her, enveloping then both. Like a Scarlet Carson, her cheeks were flush from the frigid air. Her chest rose and fell against his and it was only through sheer willpower that he managed to push himself away from the wall and drop the barrier of his cloak.

Maybe I should let her win after all. No. Focus man, focus.

"How much further?" V's voice rumbled low in his chest.

"Just a few minutes. Let's go."

"Very well, but stay close to me."

Evey did as he instructed. After all, he was the expert at sneaking around. And as a plus, he was really, really warm.

Soon, they arrived at the edge of the city where a secluded park led to a small forest. Evey had visited the park many times in summer with her family to go hiking. She hadn't been back since. The untouched snow told her nobody else had either. Walking through the deep snow until they were hidden under the trees, Evey paused in a wide clearing.

"Ok, we're here."

V tilted his mask. "A fair ground for a duel I suppose. Though you still have me befuddled Evey. Are we using sticks?"

Evey laughed, shaking her head. "No. We're using snow! We each have five minutes to prepare, then we start. Go!"

Without waiting for a reply, Evey sprinted away across the clearing and buckling down under a tree began to pack snow into a fort. It was perfect, and stuck with ease. In no time at all she had it up to her waist and began to instead make ammunition. When she had an adequate supply ready she looked up to where she had left V. Of course, he had disappeared. Evey suddenly felt very alone in the moonlight.

It had taken V only a second to finally understand.

He sprinted away in turn, chuckling to himself as he glided silently between shadows. When he had circled completely around Evey he stopped behind a wide tree.

What to do. Hmm.

V looked up at the wide moon grinning back down at him.

Ah yes, that's it!

V jumped and caught the lowest branch of the tree. With an easy pull-up, he got his leg up and climbed high into the branches, moving from tree to tree to get closer to the fortress.

Evey knew her time was up. She packed extra snow onto her barrier as she gazed at the forest around her.

"Ok V!" She called. "Time's up!"

"Wonderful! I thought you'd never say it!" A voice called back...from directly above her. V's smiling visage stared cheekily down at her. How had he gotten into her tree!? Evey gritted her teeth. No matter, she had prepared.

Taking her snowballs she threw two upward, catching V on the hem of his cloak and on his left shoulder. Scooping snow off the branches nearest him, V returned several, forcing Evey to dive behind her barrier. Of course, he wasn't using his full strength but the impact was enough to cause parts of her fortress to break apart.

A Pom-Pom appeared above the wall, followed by an arm.

"Ouf!" V cried dramatically as the shot struck him square in the chest. He fired one back before she could duck down, hitting her shoulder with perfect accuracy.

"Hey!" Evey yelled breathless. "Come down here and fight me like a man!"

"You dare call me less? My honour will not stand for this!" V retorted, swinging down several branches until he was only a few meters above her. Seeing her opportunity, Evey lunged our from behind her wall and began pelting him with shots. "As you wish m'lady!" V cried, stomping hard on the branch below him.

Things happened rather quick after that. A massive wave of snow broke loose from the evergreen, hitting Evey full force and burying her. V swooped down from his perch, triumphant.

"Do you concede?" He called to the snowpile.

Under the snow, Evey was furious. Not with him, but with herself.

How could you not guess he would have a finale planned? He did blow up a building when you met him.

Then, she heard him offer her a chance to surrender. It was at that moment her fury turned to him.

I'll get you smug bastard!

With a fierce battle cry, Evey emerged from the snow and tackled V at the knees, forcing him to fall back. Quickly, Evey crawled atop him, pinning his gloved hands.

"Do you surrender?" She said darkly. V couldn't help but chuckle. She was taking this so seriously and it was adorable. Her brown eyes narrowed and a sense of dread filled him.

"Very well." She hissed, pulling her hands away and stripping off her gloves. Before V could realize her plan, her hands had already slipped up under his doublet and shirt to press against his chest. He roared in pain.

They were ice cold!

Against his above average heated chest they burned like fire. He tried to shake her off but she clung on.

"Fine! Fine! You win! I concede. You've got me. Evey please!" He begged her, gripping her waist.

Evey's dark expression broke and she smirked.

"Good, I'm exhausted." She laughed breathless against his chest, tucking her face below his mask and he couldn't help but return it.

"Well fought Evey, well fought."

"You didn't think I would have a trump card of my own? Give me more credit V." She still hadn't removed her hands, but the initial shock had faded, replacing the sting with a beautiful cool sensation. V hummed against her palms.

"I'll never underestimate you again." He bought a hand up to cup her cheek. Evey grew still, suddenly very aware of how close he was, of how alone they were. For several moments the only sounds echoing through the air was the pattern of their steady breathing.

V broke the silence with a murmur.

"Thank you Evey."

From her position wrapped against his chest it was like he had spoken directly into her soul.

"For what?" She asked softly.

"Everything you are. Coming back when I really deserved just to rot alone underground until my judgement day. For letting me..."

"Hm?"

"For letting me love you." Evey sighed contentedly and smiled.

He loved her. He LOVED her!

She could feel his chest tighten as he said it, unsure. She moved a palm slightly to rest atop his pounding heart. He shivered from the cold.

"I love you too V." And turning her head, Evey brushed a light kiss along the cheek of his mask.

The tension released.

V didn't know how long they stayed like that. Through the scattered branches above, he gazed at the twinkling night stars and for once couldn't imagine a single thing to wish.

His cloak kept his back warm and he could have happily remained there forever but eventually, Evey began to shiver. Sitting up, V lifted her with him and tucked her into his arm as they returned home.

Evey didn't remove her hand from his chest until she was tucked lovingly into her own bed. As she dozed off she felt V run the lips of his mask over her forehead.

He sighed as he left her, wishing he could simply hold her the night through. But he knew tonight wasn't that night and closed her door softly behind him. He would have many more chances to prove his love.


	3. Massage Therapy in the Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you for reading! Please review and follow if you're enjoying these! Seeing them really encourages me to keep writing. Also, these are practice for my book so if you have any critique on the style etc.. please feel free to comment. Peace out everybody! Once again, I don't own the characters nor the quote from Shakespeare. *

\----  
\----

Evey brushed her fingertips along the spines of the bookshelf, tracking for something new to read. She closed her eyes and picked one at random.

Massage Therapy with the Use of Hot Stones.

Evey raised an eyebrow. Was V secretly a massage therapist? Was that his weekend job? She chuckled to herself at the thought. No, he probably didn't even know he had it given the sheer amount of volumes in his collection.

Evey flicked through the pages. The book was small but covered almost every part of the body. It also gave instructions on what stones to use and substitutes for oil. Deciding it was worth a read and also for lack of better thing to do, Evey headed to the couch to settle in. The extreme weather above had practically put the city on lock down. Even V had paused his frequent trips to London and had remained in the Gallery with her all week. They hadn't breached the topic of the things that transpired under the snowy trees. Thankfully, It wasn't an awkward silence. Evey didn't know what she would do if it was. Pushing back memories so she could focus, Evey began to read.

—

By the end of the hour, V didn't think he had anything left in him to sweat out. He let the barbell fall back with a clang.

He couldn't avoid it anymore.

I'm going more insane than I already am.

Since the evening in the snow with Evey, something had clicked in V. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, or if he had felt it before his time at Larkhill. Whatever it was —love, lust or nervousness — it infuriated him. The snowfall outside wasn't helping any either. He was like a panther, restlessly pacing in the dark, caged deep underground. Normally he would escape for some evening air but given the icy state of the city roofs he knew he couldn't risk it. A broken ankle would make enacting his plans infinitely more complex.

Still though, he considered it. He wasn't trying to avoid Evey. No. On the contrary he wanted to be around her every minute, every second. He wanted to run his fingers over her perfect lips and feel the patter of her heart against his. He wanted her to know he was hers.

V wiped the sweat from his face. He needed to cool off. Scooping up his bundle of silk shirt and mask, he checked the hallway before stepping out of the gym to head to his room. A light flick echoed across the walls and V registered instinctively the sound of a page being turned.

She's reading. No, she's waiting for you. Waiting for you to say something.

V took a bracing shower before donning his typical garb. He took his time, steadying himself into his air of confidence before striding toward the back of Evey's head poking over the top of the couch.

—- —- —

"Oh! V you're back!" Evey beamed. Her initial shock of seeing V arrive silent as a ghost into the corner of her vision wore off and she rose to bounce lightly on her toes in front of him. "I've been waiting to ask you something important."

"Oh?"

V hesitated, caught off guard. Ask him something? Was she looking for a confession? Did she want him to remove his mask and bare himself to her? A typhoon whirled through his mind. He was thankful his voice still remained collected however.

"Yes! Do you have any rocks?"

V let his breath whoosh out in a laugh.

"Why yes m'lady. Choose your stone, we've got marble, concrete, soapstone..." V gestured around the room at various objects and at the walls themselves. They were, after all, underground. Evey blushed and swatted him lightly on the shoulder with her book.

"Very funny. I meant ones that can fit in my palm, preferably flat and smooth if you can."

Suddenly, Evey witnessed something she had never seen before. Something she thought she would never see. V clutched his shoulder and let out a faint groan. It was barely audible, just a whisper from the lips of his mask, but Evey heard nonetheless. V could feel pain?

"Oh gosh V, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

V let his hand drop and rolled his shoulder in an attempt to recover his pride.

"No, no. You could never hurt me. I'm just a bit sore from my exercise regime. Maybe I should cut my workouts down to once a day for awhile. Nothing to be concerned about. And I do believe I will have some rocks to your liking. If you'd like to follow me I'll show you."

V led Evey down the stairs toward the bomb room. Her brow furrowed.

"You do know I said rock right? Not rocket?"

V chuckled and the sound reverberated off the walls of the narrow staircase.

" I did indeed. There's another room down here. You haven't explored it yet but you're free to do so now so long as I'm not working next door." V pushed open a heavy wooden door opposite the bomb room and stepped inside. Evey followed in wonderment.

So this is where he gets all the food!

A miniature underground sanctuary surrounded her. Planter boxes brimming with vegetables and assorted flowers lined the walls of the room. A carefully designed irrigation and lighting system kept them alive. In the Center, a strip of grass led to a small decorative pond that boasted an ornate fountain. The splashes calmed Evey and made her long to be above ground.

"It's beautiful, V."

"Mm," He agreed with a tinge of pride. It was even more beautiful with her in the room. A befitting scene indeed. One worthy of an epic that perhaps he would write himself. "Here you'll find what you were looking for." V brought himself out of his reverie and stopped low by the pond side. Smooth rocks covered the lining below and formed the bottom of the pool.

"Perfect! These will do just great." Evey selected a few, drying them on her shirt and passing them to V. When she chose four similar to those in the book, she rose. "Time to head to the kitchen."

"The kitchen? Are we having rocks for dinner?" V asked, thoroughly amused.

"No, but you'll see. I'll meet you in your—" Evey caught herself. V's room. She had never seen V's room. Would he even invite her in?

The mask tilted quizzically.

Bloody! Well you're in for it now. Best see it through.

"— your room," Evey managed to finish with conviction. She couldn't see it, but V let his jaw drop. His heart pounded beneath his doublet and he broke out in a sweat.

His room?! What was she thinking? What should he be thinking? Maybe it was like before, just him getting ahead of himself. Yes, that was it.

"My room? I can get you something if you like...though I don't know what you would possibly need from it. An extra guy fawkes mask perhaps?"

Evey smirked, sensing his dread. She was actually kind of enjoying herself.

"That won't be necessary. Like I said, you'll just have to wait and see. I'll meet you on your bed...that is, if you have one." Evey winked as a final touché and took the rocks from his stunned hands. Without awaiting a reply she turned and left for the kitchen, glad V didn't immediately follow. She wasn't sure her confidence would last through an explanation.

—-

Ten minutes later and Evey was ready to go. She had gathered the necessary items: a pot of boiling water, a facecloth, a small jar of oil and of course, her stones. Putting the smaller items into a bag for easier transportation, Evey slung it over her shoulder and carefully carried the lidded pot down the hall to V's closed door. She was surprised to see it slightly ajar. It was the first time she had ever caught a glimpse of inside. Using her toe, Evey pushed it open enough to slip through.

To say it screamed V would be an understatement.

Masterpieces covered the four walls and positioned in the center of the room was a dark wood king bed, complete with black silk sheets and duvet. A small vanity held a stand for his wig and an extra mask hung from the mirror. Despite the shocking darkness of the environment, warm lighting from several lamps scattered around the room created a comfortable atmosphere. The faint scent of V — leather and a subtle cologne — mixed with the smell of wood filled the room. Evey wished she had explored the place sooner.

V cleared his throat.

"I assume you're going to need somewhere to put the pot down Evey?"

Her stunned eyes snapped to V who was perched uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. He really didn't know what to make of the situation. Evey smiled. She didn't want him uncomfortable. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what she was trying to achieve.

"I think the side table will do." Evey carefully put the pot down and unloaded her bag. When she was done, she turned to V and clasped the book in front of her. Her fingers were slick on the plastic cover from the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"So I was looking through my-er-your library—"

"Our library," V corrected with a nod.

"Right. I found this book and thought it would be cool to try out the skill. I guess I got a little excited at the thought." She handed him the book and he took it, giving the cover a quick glance. "I know you have your burns and I know you probably don't want to show me...but I guess I hoped that after last week you would let me try it out."

V remained silent, merely brushing his gloved hand over the pages absently.

"If I'm wrong that's totally fine V. I'm sorry, it was silly of me not to be more sensitive. There's lots of techniques to try on my own legs and arms." Her nerve was breaking, and V could tell.

Make a choice man!

His brain cried with the fear of 20 years being unseen while his heart longed to be freed. As Evey turned to leave, his body chose for him. A hand shot out and gently caught her wrist.

"No need Evey. If you're willing to put in all this work, then I'm willing to be your patient. I'm in your hands."

Quite literally.

Evey smiled. Somehow he knew the perfect way to make her feel instantly fearless again. She would do better to remember what he had taught her.

"Thank you. I think I know the most about the back so if you don't mind we could start there. I'd need your shirt off. You can put your face between two pillows for support."

"Close you eyes." V instructed. Evey obliged. She wasn't going to push him. However, she couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be if she suddenly opened them. Would he be angry? Disappointed? Excited when she showed him how much she wanted it?

V undid the buttons on his vest before shrugging it off along with his shirt. He removed his gloves for good measure as well and took a long look at his hands.

Hideous. Monsterous. Mutant. Beast. Revolting.

He clenched his hands into fists and hardening his resolve, settled face first into his soft pillows. In truth Evey didn't need to close her eyes, but he couldn't bear to see her reaction, especially if it was anything like his own.

He heard no response except her steady breathing. He gasped when her fingertips trailed lightly over his shoulder blades.

Oh V.

Evey thought as her hands ran over his burns. It must have been so painful. She blinked back a few tears and turned to her oil. When she had a good layer spread across his skin, she retrieved a stone from the hot water, dried it, and began to move it in long strokes up his back. V groaned in pleasure.

"Thaghs amazhing evghh," V mumbled into the pillows. He didn't realize how tight he was until his knots began to release.

"I'm glad," Evey hummed. "And V?"

"Mmhm."

"Let me know if I'm hurting you ok? Your burns I mean." Suddenly, his hand closest to her reached back and brushed along her arm tenderly before falling back.

"You've already done more to heal me than you know," V said, turning his head on the pillows so that he could see her through one eye of his mask. "And no, the burns have been desensitized for a long time now. The pain I felt once has but vanquished."

It's burned into my soul instead.

—-

Evey worked over V until her arms grew heavy and her stones cold. For her first time she did well. Only once or twice did she accidentally run over a bone or tender ligament. She returned her stones back into the pot with a sigh of satisfaction. Turning back to V, she noticed something curious. He hadn't moved in a long time and his breathing was deep and fluid.

He fell asleep!

She smiled, she was exhausted herself. The dim lighting and cave-like environment didn't help. She felt the urge to lay next to him and close her eyes. Her jaw set.

Crossing over to the other side of the bed, Evey slowly sank down onto it until she was comfortably opposite V. She didn't want to touch him for fear of waking him and seeing his reaction, and so she slid under his glorious silk sheets and facing him closed her eyes. It wasn't long before her breathing harmonized with his.

—-

When V awoke he was instantly on edge. He saw nothing but darkness and felt a presence to his right. Pushing up, his head whipped over and memory flooded back. Evey. Evey's hands, stones. Oh my god man you fell asleep!

V cursed himself. How could he waste the sensation of her massage by sleeping!? He couldn't berate himself for long however because the view beside him took his breath away. Evey lay half covered by his dark blanket, curled into a ball with her head on one arm. Her brilliant skin shone like the moon against the somber backdrop. V settled back down slowly to watch her. His heart filled with heat...among other things.

He took a few breaths to steady himself.

He subconsciously reached out a finger to trace her jaw. Brown eyes opened to gaze at him, followed by a satisfied smile.

"You fell asleep."

"So did you." Evey retorted.

"Touché."

V took her free hand and brought the back of it to the lips of his mask.

" Thank you for the massage Evey. I feel amazing." Aside from some light bruising.

"Hmm...good. Maybe you should spend less time in the gym." And more time not avoiding me.

V's heart skipped a beat. She had him, and they both knew it. The one person who could back a terrorist into a corner.

"I'm sorry, you deserved better from me this past week. I..." V let his breath out in a whoosh. "...I suppose I was just not sure what the appropriate response was and it was easier to avoid it."

Evey took her hand from his and placed it over his heart.

" It's ok, I understand completely. If I'm being honest I've been terrified of talking about it all week too. But gods, I missed this." The heat of his skin seared into her palm and his heart beat calmed her like nothing else.

"Evey..." V rumbled. As if his voice could somehow emminate from his chest instead of from behind his mask. "...I want to try something, just as you tried something on me today. I've never done it before and I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Evey blinked back, curious. " Of course."

"Thank you," V sighed in relief. She trusted him, now it was his turn to trust her. "Close your eyes, just for a moment." Evey did as he asked.

Slowly, V removed his mask and wig, setting them on the nightstand beside him. Then, taking the edge of the sheets and blanket, he threw them over both him and Evey, forming a pod of darkness. The fabric was light enough that they could both breath easy. Scooching forward, V brought his arm around Evey's back and drew her close. She sighed in pleasure as her face pressed against his firm chest.

"Ok, you may open your eyes now," V whispered.

Evey furrowed her brow as she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that V had formed a tent above them. But why? Her hands followed up from his chest, to his shoulders. When she didn't feel the hair from his wig, it dawned on her.

No, he didn't. Did he?

He did.

Her mouth fell open in the darkness as her hands trailed up V's neck onto his face. His face. His actual face was beneath her skin. He shuddered under the touch. Greedily, Evey explored, trying to create a picture in her mind. Strong jaw, high cheekbones and a straight nose. No hair, no eyebrows, but nice ears. Finally, her thumb trailed over his lips. The corner of his mouth was pulled up slightly in a scar, but other than that they were perfect. They moved against her thumb, pecking lightly.

"V, I don't know what to say." With that, V's heart sank. He withdrew slightly, loosening his firm hold on her torso. Feeling it and realizing her mistake, Evey gripped his jaw and pulled her face toward his in the darkness. V didn't expect the softness of her lips. For a moment, he stayed still from shock. Then, as his body took over from his brain, he deepened the kiss and consumed every moment of it. She was refreshing like cool water, like he could finally breathe. He drank her in. After a moment, Evey broke away flushed and breathless.

He's so hot! And these blankets aren't helping.

"V, I'll keep my eyes closed, I just need—" before she could finish she flung off the blankets. The cool gallery air washed over her. "Ahh, that's better."

V chuckled in her ear, breathless himself. His lips brushed along her neck and she turned her face to press against his.

"Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."

"Shakespeare. The Tempest."

"Very good." He let his lips trail across her's in approval.

Evey turned into him, tucking her head into the pocket of his neck so she could open her eyes.

"V? Will you let me see your face one day?"

He hummed a tune absently, a cheek against her head.

"Oh Evey I dare say you will. I never knew women could be such a powerful force. Now I know what they mean: why Odysseus would spend so long returning to Penelope. Why Dido would sacrifice herself at Aeneas' departure. You have that hold on me. But Evey? If I may ask you not today."

She shivered in excitement and melted into his chest.

" Of course V, thank you. Whenever you're ready."

"I love you." The darkness murmured.

"I love you too," The wind sighed back.


	4. Training in the Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own any of the characters! Please comment with any more fluff ideas you would like to see brought to life. :) - Lady Victra

\----  
\----

The clashing sounds of steel on steel ricocheted through the gallery. Evey glanced up from her book in the direction of the training room. She smiled quietly at the sound of V's breathless laughter. It was obvious from her time there that even though V had to use his fighting skills to kill, he really enjoyed the art form on its own.

Evey twitched at the thought. Her body pulling towards the fun. She had never trained with V —before the physical contact would have been too awkward for her to handle, especially after her imprisonment. But now...

Evey's face blushed a deep red. Since their kiss, V's mask had remained firmly on, but their physical contact was becoming more comfortable and with increasing frequency. It was as simple as falling into his arm while they watched a movie and letting his fingers play in her short hair. Or how she would place a hand on his back in the morning while she watched him cook, often feeling him sigh in pleasure.

Evey snapped her book shut.

Let's go learn to fight!

She practically skipped down the hallway, slowing as she neared the open door of the training room. The hiss of blades met her as she peeked sneakily around the corner. He was amazing. V whirled and lunged, taking down imaginary opponents with his knives. With an incredible backbend, V dropped to his knees and let two fly behind him, striking through the neck of the suit of armour propped against the far wall.

Subconsciously Evey's hand covered her own neck.

Not wasting any time, V rolled forward and allowed three more knives to fly at different padded areas of the room. The knives flew true and stuck each with a dull thud! Breathless and chuckling V stood with his back to Evey in the center of the room. She lightly snuck forward. When she was about two meters away, she pushed forward and jumped with a great cry. She aimed to wrap herself around his back.

I can take him down!

She couldn't. The scuffle of her feet leaving the floor alerted V to her presence and he spun, catching Evey's full form on the front of his chest. He stumbled back slightly into a stronger stance and instinctively his arms prepared to throw her off into the wall. His mind screamed at his body and he simply squeezed her perhaps a little too much for comfort instead.

What in the world is this woman doing?!

Evey's wide brown eyes that stared back seemed to be thinking the same thing. She hadn't expected to come face to face with Guy Fawkes, nor to be straddling the front of V's body like they were having—

"Evey," V panted, still catching his breath as the adrenaline left him. "I almost threw you into the wall there. Although I do appreciate you offering me the opportunity to react to a sneak attack, perhaps give me a warning next time?" V cocked his head, watching a guilty colour wash over her cheeks.

Just like a rose. Mmm. Beautiful.

"I uhh...I'm sorry. Really, I am. I thought it would be fun to try and jump you so I waited for you to be done with your knives. I shouldn't have forgotten you're just as capable without them." In response, V's right arm shifted further around on her thigh and tightened, supporting her weight entirely on one side. With a motion not unlike the strike of a snake, V flicked up his left hand, producing a blade hidden at his wrist with a deadly hiss. He brandished it in front of Evey's nose before letting it fly to strike the suit of armour in the chest. His mask never even turned from Evey's face.

She gulped.

I'm such an idiot! Can you imagine how guilty he would feel if he accidentally killed you? Dummy!

"I'm always prepared, my love."

"Right." Evey let her arms rest on his shoulders, drawing him that much closer into a small hug. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

V sighed into her.

"Thank you. I never want to hurt you again Evey. Not again..."

They stood like that for a moment, V easily supporting her weight. He rocked slightly, as if dancing, enjoying the feel of her across his chest.

"V I think something is pricking me. Ouch." As much as she hated to bring it up, it was true. The steel holsters at his waist dug uncomfortably into the flesh of her inner thigh. Without hesitation, V set her down. His mask tilted slightly and Evey could feel his gaze checking her for injury.

"It was just the holster, not the knives," Evey explained.

V nodded and relaxed. Evey continued,

"V? Would you maybe want to teach me to fight? I think it could be fun and let's be honest, my technique I could use a little work."

V grew quiet for a moment, his mask tilted ponderously. Coming to a decision, he grasped her hand and brought it across the lips of his mask. He bowed.

"It would be my honour to be your maître d'armes my lady." V chuckled excitedly. This was going to be fun.

—-

"Again!" V barked.

Evey was beginning to seriously regret her decision.

For the past hour, V had been drilling the same exercise over and over again. At first, it had seemed innocent enough. V taught her how to stand properly with her front foot straight and her back foot at a 45-degree angle, always square to her opponent. He had paced in front of her recounting many tales of how a strong stance had been the most crucial element in his fights while she practiced switching feet. This part of her training was enjoyable.

But now, things were different. V had cranked it up a notch and his new exercise involved rushing at Evey from various angles while she practiced readjusting her stance. If she pivoted incorrectly or he caught her unrooted, he would come at her chest first to push her off her balance point, forcing her to stumble back and often fall into the mats below. Only twice so far had she managed to square to him in time to brace her arms against his chest and guide him to the side with her waist. Those were each well over an hour ago.

She hit the mat with a smack and beneath his mask, V winced for the 67th time. He could tell by the quiver of her legs that she was reaching her breaking point for the day.

"Focus Evey focus. You need to feel it and face it head-on, just like how you faced your death. There's no running, your stance is solid. You're here to be in it so prove it to me. Again!"

Before she could fully recover, V charged. Evey's eyes widened. Before she could think, she found her foot stepping back perfectly at the 45 degree angle. As the silk of V's shirt brushed her fingertips she gripped and turned, except this time she threw her whole body along with it. V didn't expect the lack of resistance and stumbled slightly. Normally, it would pose no problem for him, but given Evey had dedicated her entire body weight to falling V didn't have a moment or the space to correct. He fell, managing to wrap his arms around her protectively before they could hit the ground.

"Oouf!" The impact of Evey's elbow on V's lung knocked the breath out of him. Evey was likewise trapped and breathless for a different reason.

"I did it! I did it finally!" She laughed into V's shoulder as much as she could given his weight. When her jubilation ended she noticed V had frozen.

"Evey," V said softly, bringing the nose of his mask to brush against hers, "nothing brings me more joy than to see you content but there was something you missed."

"What?" Evey blinked and her smile shrank.

"If I was a Fingerman right now, how would you get away? If I was trying to kill you, how would you stop me from crushing your windpipe?" To provide extra emphasis, V cupped the side of her neck with his gloved hands.

Evey's smile disappeared. He was right. Despite her victory at taking V down she sacrificed herself to do it. She sighed. Did he have to be right all the time?

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For even considering taking myself down too as an option. I-I-don't know what I'd do if you did the same. It's unfair of me to be careless like that for you."

Above her, V shifted so that he was planking comfortably above her. His gaze seemed to burn through his mask.

"I will always do whatever it takes to protect you. You have my word, just as you had it the night we met. But I understand your fear. If you were taken for real I don't know if I would even make it to the fifth."

Evey nodded. Something between them had shifted since her return. No longer was it just about companionship or even friendship. It was about love.

In an attempt to break the tension, Evey brought a leg up and pushed against V's side. Graciously he played along and rolled, dropping from his plank and letting Evey straddle his waist.

"Little would the Fingerman know I'm actually a professional wrestler."

V's breathy laugh shook his chest beneath her.

"It would appear you've got me. But now what?" His mask tilted coyly. Evey hated situations like this. It was so unfair. Under his mask V could hide his expressions so that sometimes Evey couldn't tell if he was simply asking, or suggesting more than that. She let her weight drop onto his hips and got her answer as his hands gripped her thighs a little too firmly.

"Now," Evey said, bending down to whisper in V's ear. "we get cleaned up. Care to join me?" Evey waited and the air hung between them. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head.

"It would be my pleasure." Evey grinned as her cheeks grew rosy, matching that of V's mask.

—-

As always, V was the complete gentleman. He let Evey settle into the bubble bath first so that she was fully covered by the foam before he stripped down to his silk (yes, silk) boxers and settled in the water opposite her. He left the mask and wig on, but Evey was content enough with the simple feeling of his skin on hers beneath the water.

"Tomorrow we will have to do more stancework..."

"Ugh, please no." Evey groaned and leaned her head back against the porcelain tub.

"Learning to fight can be done quickly. Learning to fight properly on the other hand takes time." Knowing her distress from his countless hours of repetition, V casually reached beneath the water and gently massaged her foot. "But I know once you get the hang of it I expect you will be a worthy adversary for even me."

Evey smiled at that, then something struck her.

"V? You never did tell me how you learned to fight? Did you have a teacher?"

"No, not quite."

"Then how are you so good?"

V paused his movement, suddenly growing tense.

"I—" he sighed. "I promised I wouldn't lie to you again. It's just a difficult truth for me, please understand."

Evey nodded and leaned forward to grasp his burnt hand in hers, as if somehow her action could protect him from a past already lived.

"When I was imprisoned at Larkhill, as you know yourself torture was a daily activity. However, the original purpose of the government's imprisonment of those innocent people was to experiment on them...biologically."

Evey gasped and V glanced up to search her face. She couldn't imagine the horror of being injected on top of what she had experienced. It was just too much. Nonetheless, she stomached her reaction and seeing her resolve V continued.

"I just so happened to be their most successful patient— their only one. Whatever happened to me during that time gave me advanced physical speed, strength and flexibility as you've seen. However, it came at a price. My memory was destroyed, Evey. I don't remember anything of who I was before I was brought to that hell hole. I blew up Larkhill and was reborn from the flames. Unlike the rain, it unfortunately left me scarred."

Oh my god, V.

"How am I so good at fighting? Well, I've had years of time to hone my skills, along with my physical disposition it comes quite natural to me. The only thing natural about me...really."

Evey didn't know what to say. She couldn't comfort him, no words could help that kind of pain.

"Not the only thing." Turning around, Evey scooched backward until she was settled against his chest. Taking each of his arms by the wrist, she guided them around her and leaned her head back, relaxing into the space below his neck. Although she was naked, and although the sexual tension existed between them, V simply held her without moving for her chest. Instead he rubbed small circles on her stomach and shoulder. It was safe. It was trusting. It was perfect.

"V, I know you've been through a lot and I understand why you think as you do about yourself. But now it's my turn to be completely honest with you. You're worth it to love. Until you can feel that way about yourself, just know that I feel that way about you."

V remained silent except for the pounding of his heart that beat into Evey's back in a lovely rhythm.

"I thought I had lost the ability to love anything for the longest time. I could appreciate the arts sure, but love was something I had lost hope in. Thank you for proving to me I was wrong Evey. It's the most beautiful thing you could have given me."

Then, before he could let his brain think anything to stop him, V hooked his finger under the chin of his mask and pushed, allowing it and his wig to fall to the ground behind the tub with a clatter. Evey stiffened against his neck and closed her eyes, waiting.

"Evey...you can look if you want to."

She twisted to face him but her eyes remained firmly shut. Letting her hands trail up his chest and neck, she cupped his jaw in her hands.

"As much as I'd love to look at your face, finally, I can't do it tonight. Even if it's just simply to prove that I see you without it."

She pressed her lips against his and his response was immediate. They danced together each enthralled in the heat of the other. V shivered despite it. The sheer incredulity of her love had crumpled his smooth demeanour. They broke away each gasping for breath.

"As you wish m'lady." V whispered into her neck as he trailed kisses down to her collarbone, stopping short of where the bubbles concealed her. Guiding her to lean back in the water, V settled her to float while he reached back and returned his mask and wig to their usual place. He relaxed. Although he was prepared to show Evey his face, his extra layer did give him comfort.

Feeling as though a large weight had been lifted from him, V giddily began explaining Evey's training regime for the next month, eliciting several groans from the sore woman. Evey sank under the water in an attempt to drown out V's extremely complex diet plan.

Looks like I'm in for the fight of my life. This is what happens when you attack a terrorist you dummy- he forces you to eat broccoli. You should have stuck to the books.

Evey smiled through the bubbles.


End file.
